


Taking You Like a Tidal Wave

by Cherith



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherith/pseuds/Cherith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aveline and Isabela - sailing together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking You Like a Tidal Wave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lythlyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lythlyra/gifts).



“You asked for privacy, Big Girl. You can’t ask for a site more private than the ocean.” Isabela leaned at the railing, one of her her dark hands next to a larger and more pale one of Aveline’s.

“I should’ve liked it not to move,” Aveline said with a roll of her eyes.

“Then you should’ve been more specific.” She chuckled and leaned in to wrap her arm around Aveline’s broad shoulders. And then when the ginger woman rocked back with a small wave, Isabela’s hand was on her back, rubbing in small comforting circles. “How did you survive the trip from Gwaren in a state such as this?”

“I slept.”

“You can’t have slept the entire way. And these waves are little compared to the vast ocean between Gwaren and Kirkwall.” She shook her head and let her hand slip down the other woman’s back.

“Maybe not the whole way, but I was determined not to be useless when we arrived. And I was utterly exhausted...”

“Oh yes, from all the running. I know the story well enough. Do you know that Varric will tell it for a bit of coin at The Hanged Man? Exaggerated of course, the Champion has standards to live up to and all.” She waved her hand absently at the ocean.

“Y-yes, rarely a story he won’t tell,” Aveline replied through clenched teeth as the boat rocked again.

“Still, if we’re going to have you aboard, I can’t have you leaning over the edge all day. I’ll forever fear losing your over the edge before we get anywhere interesting.”

Aveline’s eyes went wide and she turned under Isabela’s hands. She let her hands fall away as Aveline studied her with a sort of slow-building mix of curiosity and anger.

“Where are you taking me? I said a day trip. That’s what we agreed to.”

“Oh, hush now. I know what we agreed on. What do you take me for?” Isabela held up an open palm and then quickly changed that to a single finger. “Wait- don’t answer that.”

Aveline’s face went an interesting shade of pale- one Isabela knew well from years of sailing, as the ship rocked again and harder.

“Alright,” she said grabbing one of Aveline’s hands in both of hers and tugging as she took a few steps back. “Come on then. Things to do, and I can’t very well have you here, looking like that all day. Can I?”

“Where are we going?”

“Captain’s quarters. You’re on bed rest.”

Aveline took stumbling- though she tried to walk upright as best she could- steps after Isabela, letting the other woman keep a hold on one of her hands. But at the door to Isabela’s quarters, she stopped, and pulled her hand free, bracing against the wall through another wave.

“There’s going to be be a storm soon, best to be inside anyway,” Isabela said as she pushed open her door.

“And then what?”

“They get the boat tuned back towards Kirkwall as planned-” she waved her hand towards one of her men as he pulled himself up a post- “as I’ve got my own work cut out for me.” She grabbed Aveline’s tunic, just about the waistline and balled her fist in it, pulling her into the room.

“Is that so?” She kicked the door closed behind them, letting Isabela’s balance catch them both before the stumbled.

“Someone has to keep your mind off the waves. Or tire you out enough to sleep through them, if that’s what it takes.”

“Anyone I know?”

“Oh, what a tease you are!” Isabela pulled her to the bed. “In fact, I know just the woman for the job.”


End file.
